User talk:Jamster/StoneSummitMafia
Applications This actually looks like a lot of fun. I'm definitely in. 17:31, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Count me in too. Looks like fun :) -- -- talkpage 19:21, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Im bored, so I might as well. Nothing better to do ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:30, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds uber lol. Only question: How are you going to do this on a 'Wiki? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I was hoping to use email and/or contact in game, with everyone talking as a whole in here during the day. Can I count that as you're playing? :P ---Jamster--- 19:45, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::deceit and lies, sounds right down my street, sign me up-- 19:46, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm going for Or. I dont give out my email adress to random guys.. Heres a dialouge as proof i dont: Random guy: Hey, can I have your email? Me: Yeah sure, its @.. Oh wait... Crap, thats not proof i dont.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:50, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Just make a new e-mail address on hotmail or yahoo just for this. It'll take three minutes. 19:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Exactly. ---Jamster--- 19:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::This sounds kinda interesting... I might be willing to give it a shot. :D Isk8 20:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::loving the page-- 00:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::More will come, hopefully with more players :P ---Jamster--- 00:20, 27 December 2007 (UTC) -- 01:43, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm on this talkapge, stealing ur userbox :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:52, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll play! RT | Talk 12:55, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Awesome overview... This could really turn into something amazing. Isk8 14:46, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Just wondering, with a wiki where everyone can read everything... How would you want to make it so that only the townies can discuss during day and the mafia don't see (read) that? -- -- talkpage 14:57, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Mafia Mobsters. Stone Summit Privates - they know who everyone else inside the Stone Summit is, and can contribute to the discussion in the day, and speak to the other Stone Summit members during the night to discuss their target. (does that answer it?) Isk8 15:04, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: The good guys know nothing... Just their own role. The bad guys know who the other bad guys are, as well as their roles. They technically know who the good guys are, but don't know which role the good guys perform. Isk8 15:08, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: (Sry triple post, but I have a question) By what means will the mafia members communicate amongst themselves (at night)? It obviously can't be done via wiki... so would that mean then email or in game? Isk8 15:14, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol I meant that - townies can't read mafia's discussions but vice versa can ^^^-- -- talkpage 15:51, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Setup mailing list, does everyone have there email user enabled? RT | Talk 20:00, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you RT. Anyway, I'll keep applications open for another 18 hours, (Closing at 4.00pm GMT) and then I'll see how many I've got/what roles to give. If all goes to plan, I'll attempt to email you your role, and post here if I can't. And yes, it'll be mailing list or just straight emails between the groups, depending on what happens. I've modified this page a bit, also. ---Jamster--- 21:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Mmmkay, I've setup which email addy Id like to use in preferences. Hopefully we get some more ppl for this. We should spread the word on this to some other users who would possibly be interested, in case they don't know about it yet. Isk8 00:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Questions Post any questions below, thanks :D ---Jamster--- 21:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Howru? --- -- (s)talkpage 23:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::So, if we don't have enough for eeryone to be speacial, you'll take some special guys out (but not tell us who you took out, so it's a suprise) RT | Talk 08:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yep, that's why I called them possible roles :P ---Jamster--- 09:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's amazing that you made Brechnar the serial killer. 10:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Isn't he supposed to be well-known for his hospitality? :) (T/ ) 10:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: xD, well, you could change it to someone else nearer the time. RT | Talk 10:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: What's more hospitable than sending people to the mists? :D ---Jamster--- 11:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Entropy posted here, that must mean she wants to play too. :D 11:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::*Looks at Entropy with cute puppy eyes* ---Jamster--- 11:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Pweaeeeese Entropy Isk8 13:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Why don't you use kilroy stonekin as The Serial Killer image RT | Talk 14:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dagnar Stonepate should be the Mafia Godfather. 15:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I thought about him... But all you can really see is his drake :P ---Jamster--- 15:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'll screenshot (sigh)the cutscene at the end of Frost Gate later today and we can use that one. 15:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 10 Minutes left until apps close! Thank you Misfate for adding yourself :P ---Jamster--- 15:50, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Come on, Entropy, join us! --Gimmethegepgun 15:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Psst, Entropy's not online RT | Talk 15:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it's time to begin. No Entropy :( --Gimmethegepgun 16:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) As it seems roles are being handed out now... I shall see you all in about 8 hours or so... I'm off to bed now, (working nights sucks)... Looking forward to this being an awesome experience, that hopefully catches on :D Isk8 16:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Checking email, nothign yet RT | Talk 16:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Got my invite, when are we starting? RT | Talk 16:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Curious... If the night phase lasts 48 hours, does the day phase last as long? Isk8 16:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::No. It's winter, we only get 1 day for day phase :P --Gimmethegepgun 16:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Confirmation Please post below once you have recieved your roles. The 2 of you without email, please give me another method of contact. ---Jamster--- 16:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :received, signed real email with four tildes RT | Talk 16:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Got my role. 16:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Got it --Gimmethegepgun 16:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Got it as well... after a well needed 8 hours of sleep :p Isk8 00:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I have teh role. Misfate 02:36, 29 December 2007 (UTC) 5 RT points To everyone who is playing (and 10 to Jam) RT | Talk 17:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I think :P ---Jamster--- 23:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::The game is made up and the points dont matter, thats right the points are just like RT handing out invites to his Mafia game :P Isk8 03:27, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Woops Made a typo in my email O_o. My correct working email adress is rdommel013@gmail.com. Yes, everony may know it. No, you may not spam me. -- -- talkpage 23:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Will resend ASAP, thanks for the update. ---Jamster--- 23:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Got my role, thanks! -- -- talkpage 10:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Note How do we communicate? I think it aint cool if townies can leech upon Mafia through posting on the wiki. Anyone care to clarify? --- -- (s)talkpage 23:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :I realise we'd probably just have to post everyone's emails (newly created or not) here, then the mafia would be able to talk to each other by Ccing the email. That's the only way I could think of? ---Jamster--- 23:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, you apparently sent me an email, bot I havent recieved it yet. So I suggest trying my GMail account (elmowever@gmail.com). I'll have to find that password though. Hotmail phails PvMailing. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:32, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::The easiest way... When on a users page here on the wiki, if you scroll down on the left hand side, there is an option to email this user. Just click that, and it does all the work for ya. Just make sure you setup in your preferences which email you would like to use. Its that easy. Isk8 01:02, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::check your jnuk box thats where it went for me-- 03:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Kool, Jamster = Spam :D --- -- (s)talkpage 03:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lol ... It doesn't go into spam for yahoo :P Isk8 03:28, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::My hotmail told me I was spam ;( ---Jamster--- 09:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Gmail's anti spam FTW! RT | Talk 09:20, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Just waiting for Warwick now. Come on, nub. ---Jamster--- 17:21, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You aint getting mine. Just tell viper/Progr, they're mostly on when I am. they can vote for me, cause they'll do what i tell them to do.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:04, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::We maynt know each others roles... lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's a bad idea, what if you're mafia and they're not? You'll be lynched the first day. 18:06, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Pff. Just make a new email adress, takes like 30 seconds. -- -- talkpage 18:06, 29 December 2007 (UTC) (indent reset) Please, Warick. Just make some rando one via Google/MSN/Yahoo, it'll make the whole game a lot easier >.> ---Jamster--- 21:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Jamster = spamster RT | Talk 21:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Fine, brb. I'll make a new msn acc. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:48, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yayy! RT | Talk 20:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Warwick, I'm going to start without you, feel free to contribute to the day's discussion but give me/us the email ASAP, thanks. ---Jamster--- 23:52, 1 January 2008 (UTC) stupid west virginia I went there from Wed.-Fri., and I missed signing up! RAwr! oh well, maybe next time --Shadowcrest 00:38, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Damn you Shadow Isk8 00:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Idea! Maybe we could use Xfire for communications! I'm pretty certain it can set up a chatroom, and it can give quick, private messages to you (Jamster). And it would definitely allow much easier communication between the Mafia than e-mails would, since that would be annoying (everything has to be sent to everyone for the discussion, and all that) --Gimmethegepgun 00:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I have Xfire, but I've never used it. I could figure it out quickly enough I suppose. I will /support that idea. 00:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :EEK... I dont... remember my xfire account information O_O *goes crazy* lol. Haven't used Xfire since my Diablo2 days. Id be up for it as well though, if everyone else likes the idea. Isk8 00:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yay for XFire? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 00:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Good idea, but only if EVERYONE can use it. -- -- talkpage 00:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Anyone with an equal computer to yours can use it, and I doubt there are shittier pc's than yours, Progger ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 00:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I can challenge that Viper :P Ive got a major junker in the closet that I used to play Gw on when it first came out. P3, 550mhz, 512 sdram. If his is worse then that... I truly pity him. Isk8 00:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::The one I started playing GW on was worse. 00:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Idk what the specs are of his, but I mean current pc (since you wont be firing up your old pc just to fire up XFire on that, I hope for sanity's sake). --- -- (s)talkpage 00:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, bad computers aside, Xfire wouldn't be needed (nor helpful) for the day discussions, since that can easily be done here. However, Wiki is nowhere near private, so a chatroom would be good for it, assuming you only let the mafia members in. The reason it wouldn't be helpful is that messages won't be preserved long term very well, but they will be here. Also, maybe IRC would work for them --Gimmethegepgun 00:47, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Let's use Vent. XD 00:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::TS > vent, imo. I have never seen IRC, so I wouldn't know about that... Or you could let one of the Mafia make a small log of the chat (wich filters out the unnecesary crap :D ) --- -- (s)talkpage 00:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::a day lasts 4 days so we would have to be on quite regularly with everyone which might not suit everyone who lives in different timezones, however it probably wouldnt be bad if we at least knew each other's xfires so mine is 'chris16450' -- 02:52, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I dun have Xfire. Phail. Misfate 15:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) {RI} Xfire:Randomtime RT | Talk 16:05, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :IRC would be better though (we could create a channel called #GuildWiki Mafia) RT | Talk 16:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::irc.freenode.net and channel is #GuildWiki RT | Talk 13:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC)